Fortunate Accidents
by RoseAspen
Summary: Accidents happen all the time and in these little chances we meet old acquiantances and new discoveries that we've never thought was possible. DHr
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy isn't one to smile nor is he to laugh, he isn't considerate either and no one dares question him; his façade and his guard always up around anyone. Except when with Hermione Granger, who came into his life and changed everything he believed. You could even catch those smirks change into little smiles.

Hermione Granger isn't one to be quiet nor is she speechless, she isn't rash and one hushes up with a glare from her; her seriousness and lack of tact at times always surround her. Except when with Draco Malfoy, who taught her that there are things worth considering and changed everything she thought was right. One could often see her stare at him when he isn't looking.

It all started that cold evening two weeks before Christmas when both of stumbled with each other in the bustling street of Diagon Alley, out for their business which one could only guess.

As it was expected, disdainful sneers and haughty puffs were exchanged, pleasant enough of a greeting for both of them. Their frowning faces was an alien amid the smiles and laughters of the witches and wizards around, ruining the image of a perfect Christmas spirit as they bent to gather the fallen materials. Malfoy left as soon as he got hold of his possessions without so much as a glance. Hermione Granger was furious the whole day. That git.

Little did they know, they accidentally picked up the wrong folders which happened to be of importance. Imagine the surprise on both their faces when they opened said files to their work and unfortunately for Mr. Malfoy, he has to submit a report tomorrow which consists of information in the single file Miss Granger had grabbed. She spent a good amount of time pacing her apartment, convincing herself that it wasn't her fault. Of course, it isn't.

He sank down to a chair and proceeded to pour himself a glass, or perhaps four, of firewhiskey. After a few moments of contemplating, he shook his head. He'll have to get it or his Father, although much better now, would be a raging hippogriff again. With a long breath, he proceeded to apparate but halted just as he remembered that he had no idea of her residence.

The clock chimed as it had struck eight, distracting the Malfoy heir from his musings. He was apprehensive, of course but he needed said files enough to summon the Directory, a book in constant change holding the residence of every witch and wizard currently registered at the Ministry. After saying her name, the large leather-bound book flicked before settling at the middle and an elegant script surfaced, revealing her address. Snatching his wand from his desk, Draco Malfoy took a deep breath and held the twig firmly, fearful of his wavering resolve.

But a thought popped into his mind, stopping him in the middle of apparating. He would most probably hit a wall instead, after all the war leaves many things and it had affected the minds of people to the point of paranoia even after three years. What more of the one third of the Golden Trio. Imagine all their security measures. A floo proposes a better suggestion.

Trudging towards the fireplace, he leaned in, unfazed by the coldness of the bricks seeping into his palm. Green flames flickered and a moment later, his head popped out to a quaint living room. Feeling no blocks preventing him, he stepped forward. Imagine the shock on Hermione Granger's face when he saw one Draco Malfoy dusting his shoulders and ruffling his ash-covered hair.


	2. Tea and Chatters

Hermione promptly stopped walking, mouth hung agape as she took in what was in front of her and dropping her tea in the process. _This couldn't be real._

That loud crash had Malfoy look up, nodding before raising an eyebrow as she showed no change in her expression and her reaction. The last thing she needs is Draco Malfoy pestering into her apartment in the middle of the night.

"Good evening, Granger. I apologize for the intrusion at this time of the night but I'm afraid you've got something of mine." He said as he walked towards her, hands crossed behind him.

"Ah, yes. Yes. The file. You must have given me the wrong one. Let me just get it for you." Not wanting to be rude like him, she asked him if he would like a cup of tea although she mentally wished that he would refuse. So she held her breath as she looked at him with wide, panicky eyes.

"That would be wonderful."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen, disappointed. There, a brown envelope lies in the middle of the table. Grabbing it, she released a deep breath, desperately calming her racing pulse. Should she floo Harry and Ron? They might think it's preposterous but it is still Draco Malfoy right? Even after everything he's done for the both the Ministry and the Wizarding community. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. How dare that git to go here though, after what happened earlier. It was still his fault they've got the wrong files anyway. He was, after all, the one who shoved this folder into her hand and took off with hers.

Again, she stared at the folder. What could be so important about these files that he personally came and this late? Her wide imagination suggested many alarming things. But she's quite certain he wasn't involved with any of his colleagues from Slytherin, that Skeeter bug made sure of it. What with reporting almost every move Malfoy does. Except maybe some truly close friends. Friends. Do they even call them friends?

"Granger."

Giving quite a start after being so lost in thoughts that it was on the verge of ridiculousness, she turned to him.

"Yes?," she asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Do you plan on giving me back my envelope or do you plan to stare at it horrified until the world ends?"

"I was thinking." She walked up to him.

"What a surprise. Now give me that and where is that tea you speak of earlier? I'm quite parched from waiting for you to be dragged out of that door."

"Wait there, you prick. You can swallow your envelope whole, I'll return it to you. Wait, I don't see you holding any envelope yourself. Did you not bring mine?" Glaring, she said in an accusing manner as she brought out a cup and poured tea into it.

"Ahh, I must have forgotten. I'll owl it to you tomorrow."

"You come here, no, barged in here demanding your envelope and not bring mine?!" Forcefully putting down the cup, she shoved the envelope to him after picking it up from the table.

"First of all, I did not demand it. I asked like a decent human being, unlike the one I'm facing now." He sneered at her. "Secondly, it didn't even look that important. I was just a record of the Ministry's recent joint companies. And thirdly, put sugar in that."

Putting two spoonful of sugar forcefully into his small cup, she puffed a breath vehemently. "Grang- what the hell?! Do you plan on giving me diabetes?"

"I'm considering worse. If you know it's from the Ministry, then you know that whatever record it is, it's important. That's why it's a record, Malfoy, to keep track of the changes and proceedings, you idiot. "

"Watch it, Granger," said Malfoy, pushing the teacup away from him, disdainfully glowering at it. She, on the other hand, got another cup and put a decent amount of sugar.

"You better return to it me," She pushed the cup to him after stirring it.

"Do not fret, Granger. I will." He took a sip before raising an eyebrow. "I must admit, this tastes good."

"Well, that's a first. Draco Malfoy compliments me, the lowly Mudblood Granger." She placed both her hands above her chest, mockingly smiling.

He stayed quiet for a moment, his form rigid. "Do not call yourself that;" Malfoy whispered sternly. For second time that night, she paused, eyes wide at his remark.

"I-I…" He stared at her and took another sip from his cup. Not knowing what to say, Hermione stood there about to say something but closing her mouth again. Draco Malfoy left her speechless.

"Not everyone stays the same, you know. Three years had passed already. You, of all people, ought to know that. You know what we've done to… redeem our family, our name; you saw the Ministry's files." His voice was almost… soft, quiet and he continued to stare at his cup.

"I didn't mean- That's not what-" She grunted in frustration as she looked upward.

"It's alright, Granger. I know, I just didn't want to you to get the impression that I hate you because of your blood. That's a prejudice lost when the war ended. I still don't like though but this tea might well be your saving grace." He lifted up the cup and smirked at her. Calming her rage, Hermione took a deep breath. And anyone who sees such action knows well enough to stop and turn the other way and walk as fast as his feet takes him. That's what her co-workers do, anyway.

"Merlin! You're infuriating, you know that?" She picked up her wand and pointed it to him. "What was that?! You wanted me guilty _and _insult me?"

"Hey, hey! I did praise your tea-making skill, didn't I?," he raised his hands up. "Put that down, Granger before blast anything in here."

"The only thing that will blast off in this house is your face, Malfoy. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want a walking body with severed neck working around your company."

"They'll have to make do. After all, they'd have to respect their boss."

She released another breath.

"You don't change, do you?" Pushing her hair back, she placed her wand back in her table and leaned into it. "You're still a git."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. But I did say peo-"

"Yes, yes. People change. Blah, blah. I'm a ferret and I'm going back to whatever hellhole I sprang from and never return to pester the human kind."

Upon hearing the word ferret, he spat out the tea he was sipping.

"Wha-," he stared at her disbelievingly which turned into serious nods. "How mature, Granger. I expected much more from you." He turned back before adding, "Those were words of my wisdom, Granger. Treat it respectfully." She rolled her eyes and answered. "And I you. Not even owning a company increases a person's maturity level, I see."

He ignored her and impassively poured another cup of what Hermione prepared.

"No, no. That's enough. You've got your files. Now, go home." Hurriedly ceasing his action, she pushed him out of his chair.

"Now, that's a rude way to treat your guest," said Malfoy, straightening his robes.

"If the guest is you, then it is only just. Good bye, Malfoy. I hope you never return."

Rolling his eyes, he took a decent amount of powder beside the fireplace and entered it.

"I doubt it. London is a pretty small city for the magical beings. Thank you for the lovely tea, Ms. Granger. Have a pleasant evening," Hermione could only smile forcefully at him as he threw the powder. When he had gone, Hermione finally breathed in relief.

* * *

A scrawny, nervous-looking employee entered her small office, telling her to come to their superior's office immediately. Luckily for her, Hermione Granger isn't a busy as the bustling chaos that is now the Ministry. Hundreds of witches and wizards clad in different colored robes littered around. Walking hurriedly, Hermione reached her intended door. She raised her fist to knock but noticed that it was, alarmingly, shaking. What could it be that he wanted her to come _immediately? _Creating a mantra that she did nothing wrong, she knocked this time. Upon being allowed to enter, Hermione opened the door and briefly closed her eyes only to discover that her supervisor held a massive grin in his plump face.

"Miss Granger, sit down, please sit down."

"You called for me, sir? What is it?"

"Ahh, yes yes. I would get straight to the point if you don't mind?" The witch now faced a solemn-looking man. She began to feel anxious again but nodded stiffly.

"I have seen your records, Miss Granger, and I admit, you're good. Terrific, in fact. You worked hard for two straight years to achieve your current position and with that mind of yours, it wasn't that difficult. Am I right?" He continued when she nodded again.

"I know that you're the best in your generation and the Ministry is honored that you chose to work for your people… But I think it's time for you," At the mention of this words, she held her breathe completely. _Are they firing me? Oh Merlin, no. This can't be. I did the best that I could to help improve the Ministry. Merlin help me if I got sacked. Kingsley will never hear the end of it._

"to help in another way." Good God, they _are _firing her. What did she ever do wrong? As far as she remembers, she only got reprimanded about four or five times and those weren't major problems.

"There is a company that the Ministry is joined to, a potion manufacturer. And I know you are gifted in the arts of Potion that in fact, the Minister himself asked for you to work there as one of their Head Potions Master. That is, if you agree. I hope you do, Hermione. This will be a good chance for you. I am very happy for you." When she looked up at him, eyes wide his words, he had that grin plastered in his face again.

"I ah-I-Merlin, I thought you were sacking me! I will, I will. Absolutely! Oh, goodness, potions! Thank you, sir!"

"Well, technically, I am sacking you. You are leaving this office, after all," his joyful expression held a bit of sadness. "We will miss you, Hermione. You've been a great help to us."

"I'll come visit when I can. I haven't even left yet!" She laughed tearfully. For the past two years, this division has become her family. Almost everyone was dear to her, especially their supervisor. He was patient and lively even after the war, exactly what they needed after all the loss they've had and the tragedy they've been through. He was Father Christmas for them. And she will terribly miss him and everyone.

"You should or else, I'll drag you back here, young lady. Now, do well in that business all right?"

After their conversation, she was directed to Kingsley, their Minister, as it was he himself that will hold the arrangements for this new corporation. It was then she discovered that it was built to help cure illnesses and curses left in the wake of the war. She had heard of the horror many of the families had gone through, the sudden sickness that had gripped them along with the pain it had brought to everyone. It was on the Quibbler on the first few months of the war; they made a special section for it in fact and since then, she had always wanted to help but she saw the state of the Ministry was in. There was nothing to be done for the people if its Ministry was in ruins and was barely thriving. She had her priorities straight.

"This, Hermione, is exactly what we were planning for the last eleven months but we lacked the resources, the money. Everything had been given for the renovations of buildings in Diagon Alley and other main streets, even in the Ministry. And of course, there are the families we had to find home for. It was a mess! But this, this could be it, Hermione. And I think you're perfect for it. The owner himself had asked for you," Kingsley's deep voice rang in his office; his hands were folded neatly on the table.

She was about to ask who the head was but Kingsley continued. "We were really surprised when they said they would handle the expenses, all they needed were staffs. And since they had starting anew, the Ministry's name would speed up the shipping of the ingredients they would need."

"This is a wonderful idea, Kingsley. But don't think that sounds a bit suspicious? Use the Ministry for their own gain? I mean-"

"I had everything checked with them. They're clean. It's all right, Hermione. I think you would enjoy working there. You can come there tomorrow to check on things."

"Wait-It's already built? The building? That's fast."

"Oh, yes. Months ago." Answering the question in her eyes, he said, "It was just now that they had proposed this." She nodded.

"And who am I working for again?"

"Well, you see, it's a bit-" The Minister looked up to the door as his secretary entered, reminding him of a meeting he was supposed to be at five minutes ago. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione. I forgot I had a schedule today but owl me if you had visited the place," he stated while putting on his cloak. "The owner will meet you there tomorrow at ten."

She had never gotten the chance to ask.


	3. Touches and Sudden Calls

_I'm sorry if this is a bit disappointing. Call me lazy and whatnot but I don't usually read it again. So if you see any errors, please feel free to PM me. Thank you. :) And to all those who had followed and reviewed this story, thank you so much! I know it isn't much but I appreciate it._

* * *

At seven in the morning, Hermione Granger was already awake and preparing her breakfast. Usually, when she wasn't full in her day, she cooks her food herself instead of swishing her wand. Today happened to be very free until ten and of course, the witch was busy humming in the kitchen frying a scrambled egg then putting a piece of bread in the toaster. After pouring her tea, she opened her copy of The Quibbler. Seeing nothing unusual, she proceeded into eating her food.

After her talk with Kingsley yesterday, she went back tired and with a heavy heart into her division. Her coworkers who she had passed by asked what was wrong; apparently they haven't been informed yet. When the news broke, Hermione can only take a minute to put her things into a small box before another would pop in to bid their farewells and since she doesn't have that many of possessions except books, she was done after an hour. There are the employees to blame for the forty-minute delay. She did offer her gratitude and thanked them endlessly and apologized about leaving. Promising to come back anytime, she left with a sad smile.

When the small hands of the clock had met the eighth, she was then by the floo and remembered how the night before yesterday, an idiotic git was smirking while green flames engulfed her. If only those flames burned him…

Shaking her head, she shouted for Harry's home: Grimmauld Place.

The house was empty when she arrived. Putting her bag down in the living room, she went to the kitchen and scavenged for anything to cook. Ginny would sleep until noon and she didn't think Harry would be too happy to cook. The two, ever since the war, had been together, continuing the relationship that had once been broken. Mrs. Weasley had been delighted by the news and had a dinner big enough to feed a dozen gnomes. A year later, Ginny moved in with him.

She went upstairs when everything was set, brandishing her wand for the spell she was about to do. The twins' mindset had somehow invaded her humorless brain through time and she did learn quite a few pranks and spells from them. Pointing her wand at their door, she uttered a single word. She heard two voices shouting afterwards.

"What the hell? What happened to our roof?!" It was followed by a female's voice. "Merlin, it's freezing! Hermione, I know you're out there! You are seriously going to pay for this, woman!"

And with that, Hermione peeked at the window and saw a light pouring of snow and ran downstairs.

"Are you nuts, you hag? I was on my nightgown and mind you, it wasn't very thick." Ginny, who followed her immediately downstairs, was hysterical while eating the prepared breakfast. It eased her rage a bit though.

"Hermione, it wasn't nice to remove our roof. Please put it back," said Harry sleepily.

"All right, all right. There. It's back. I'm sorry okay, I had nothing to do." She flicked her wand once and looked at Ginny only to see her scowling. Casting her a warming spell, she told them about the good news. The red head seemed to forget she was angry at her and jumped around and hugged her, squealing. Harry gave her a warm hug and a pat in the back and promised that news will reach Ron.

"Thank you, you two. But I've got to go. I don't want to be late on my first day," giving them a smile, she walked to the door.

"Wait," added Harry, stopping the witch from turning the knob. "will you come back here tomorrow morning?" He continued when Hermione gave a quizzical glance. "Well, uh, we need a cook." Ginny had smacked the back of his head for her.

The building, when she apparated, screamed grand and the gleams told anyone who passed by that it was new and very much owned by someone well-off. The exterior was mostly made by marble, tinged with deep green that complimented the circular tower. Winged staffs stood by the by the sides of the door, with a pair of serpents wrapped around each one. Caduceus, thought Hermione, the medical symbol.

The interior though, wasn't as furnished as she thought. A wall was erected in the middle with the reception table which seated a stern looking nurse and a lounge was placed at the right side of building. Stairs were situated at the left. Her footwear hit the tiled floor with a quiet thud, muffled by the other staffs that looked haggard but continued with their works. She went directly to the receptionist, told her name and looked for the head.

"Oh, yes. I was told," she said with a deadpan voice and stood up. "I am Janis Coyle, the head secretary. But please, call me Janis. I am to introduce you the purpose and intent of this corporation. First, I am sure you know, to develop cures to whatever illnesses the war had caused. And secondly, for the other ailments that has no means of curing yet. And thirdly, to restore hope to our kin. You saw the people nowadays? Depressed, very depressed. Even after three years," she explained while they climbed up to the top of the building. After reaching a door, she stopped and knocked three times. "Sir, Miss Granger is here."

"Um, excuse me, but who am I meeting?"

"You do not know?" She raised two eyebrows as if in shock but her eyes and lips remained expressionless. "You'll soon know. He is a friend of yours… I presume."

Hermione Granger entered as the door was opened. Janis nodded and went back. Hermione, although warily, stepped inside. A friend of hers? Who could it be? Someone from Gryffindor must have won raffle draw or a lottery to have not only built this place but also support this kind of project financially. Or maybe they sold their souls? There is this one legend after all.

"Ms. Granger, welcome. I'm delighted that you have accepted the job. You'll be working with us from now on and we'll take care of you well." Holy. Merlin's. Frizzy. White. Hair.

"Malfoy?!" She stood by the door dazedly soon morphed into anger. The incident at her apartment was bad enough but this? Malfoy as her boss. That would mean hell. Imagine the catastrophe. But she really did want this job. Hermione wanted to help people. And if this is the best way to help them, then she would. But Malfoy here is the only drawback. She'd have to talk to Kingsley about this. Seeming in agreement with that plan, she turned and stomped off. But a hand caught her wrist, pulling her back.

"Wha- Let me go, Malfoy or I swea-" That explains all the emerald patterns and the snake. He even used the caduceus as the statues. Cunning git.

"Swear what? You wouldn't harm a fly even if you could much less a human."

"Well, a fly is much much more harmless than you are. And what makes you think I consider you a part of the highly intellectual human race?," seethed Hermione, pushing her arms away from him. But the effort was fruitless. His grip never even slipped a little. Even with such tightness, his hold was surprisingly free of pain, and if Hermione didn't know any better, she'd say it was gentle.

"I am affronted, Granger. Is that the way you treat your new boss? Tsk, tsk. That won't do," he loosened his grip but pushed her inside and made her sit down on the chair nearest to his desk.

"I'll work here as a potioneer, you dolt. Not as your slave. I'd burn first," she crossed her hands and harrumphed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'll work as your partner rather. But still, your boss," Hermione looked at him incredulously and scowled more. "Now, don't be such a grump. You look more frightening than usual." With that, he put up his arms to cover his face as a lamp went right into his direction. When he relaxed, his eyes were wide and shock was painted in his face.

"That was Mother's gift! It had cost her 15 galleons!"

"And the pureblood forgot he has magic." She smiled at him mockingly and waved her wand, fixing and putting the lamp back into its original form. Malfoy fixed himself, straightening his collar and fixing his hair. His hair was unkept, Hermione noticed, unlike in his Hogwarts days which had probably cost his a gallon of gel per day.

"What Godly creature possessed you to support such cause?," she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll have you know, Granger, that this was a gift from my father."

"And I thought it was Godly." Someone learned well from Azkaban. She read the news too when Lucius Malfoy was finally free from prison, it was a year ago. The whole of London was in complete disagreement but they had set up barriers around the Malfoy Manor since threats were sent to the Ministry. She had been anxious about it for the first few months but after knowing he was barely in public, apart from his and Narcissa's trysts. The old man seemed to have changed quite a bit.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Clearing his throat, he spoke as if nothing happened. He was purely business this time. "We will be working with chemists and other potioneers which I've hired from all over the world."

"Showoff," she scoffed.

"Others will be here within a few days' time. And I want you to lead them all."

"Me?" Draco only stared at her and continued.

"Janis has the list of the cures which are of highest priority. You will be working at the seventh floor. It's blast-proof so don't worry if anything goes wrong. The other floors won't be affected."

"How ensuring."

"Yes, of course." He smirked mockingly. "I had them suit it just for you."

"Wait. You've planned to hire me?"

He cleared his throat and looked at his lamp interestingly. "Um, well, some people recommended you obviously."

Hermione was about to protest when an owl swooped in inside and perched on a tree branch which was cut and place besides his desk. Excusing himself, he read the letter and creases formed on his brows. Hermione, at the same time, received a call from Harry. Digging her phone, she answered it.

"Hermione, Teddy's hurt. We're in Mungo's right now. I thought you should know."

"What?!" She shouted but covered her mouth when he saw Draco look up. "What happened?"

"We were on the garden. And he fell-and-Just please, go here, 'Mione."

"All right, all right. I'm coming." When she stood up, Draco was already putting on his jacket.

"I have to go, Granger. I'll have Janis escort you out. I apologize for this but it's urgent." Worry etched in his face as he went to the fireplace at the side.

"It's-It's fine, I have to go to St. Mungo's anyway. Can I use your floo? I'll come back here tomorrow, if needed." She said hurriedly, almost panicking. Harry's voice held much fear that it drove Hermione to panic but she tried to remain calm. If she could only shove Malfoy away from the floo, she would. She probably will.

He looked at her briefly and said, "I'm going there. You can come with me, if you want." Hermione nodded and went nearer to the fireplace, she has to get there now. But Draco made no move so she went to glare at him only to see him offering his arm for side apparition. Throwing away her doubts, she gripped his arm and looked at him. He nodded at her. She felt the apparition's familiar pull and she was in front of Purge and Dowse, Ltd.


	4. Unease and Nightmares

Upon talking to the dummy in front of the rundown store, they ran to the Welcome Witch directly. If she ever thought that they were an odd pair or of the panicked look on their faces, she made no mention of it nor appeared fazed by it. She only greeted them only to be cut by the names of their intended patients to visit.

"Teddy Lupin!," they both exclaimed simultaneously, earning frowns and surprised looks from both of them. But Hermione turned back to the witch again and asked for the room number but was directed to the emergency room. Draco swore and went there with a hurried pace. Hermione followed behind him.

The crowd gathered in front of the hallway was a peculiar one. Redheads took up a most of the space. Harry and Andromeda looked out of place but the level of concern on their faces matched no one's. Hermione went directly to the pair and Draco to his aunt.

"Andromeda, what happened? Harry called me."

"Teddy… It's-" The woman never had the chance to finish her sentence as sobs racked her body. Draco held her aunt and gently led her to a chair. Hermione turned to Harry who stuttered in worry.

"We-we were on the garden-you know, picnic. On-on the Burrow but- Oh Merlin, this is my fault. This is my fault, 'Mione."

"Harry, Harry. Listen to me." She held his shoulders to turn him to face her. "I'm sure it was an accident. What really happened?" She calmed her voice so Harry would know she will listen.

"We were playing Quiddit-"

"You did not leave your brooms again!" And the calm voice turned into a storm.

"Well, you seemed to get the idea."

"Harry-Boys!" She turned to the other Weasleys and Draco stood beside them looking like ferret lost amongst humans. "This is why we built a shed for your brooms!"

"We didn't mean it!" Someone said, followed by, "Yeah!" then, "We were eating!"

"Exactly! You should have hid it before you go traipsing around," she said, seething. Her hands were waving wildly. She desperately tried to control herself but tears were already brimming on her eyes. Lifting a hand, she covered it around her mouth, palms ahead. Everyone seemed to not know what to say, they were worried and Hermione getting emotional isn't really a good omen. Since Teddy was very dear to her and she tried her best to help Andromeda raise him. On her free time, she would pick him up and babysit him. It was her who taught him say his first word but Tonks was never there to hear Teddy call her mother. So she picked him up and hugged him for Tonks and Remus, tears freely streaming down. And she couldn't bear the idea of the toddler being held by doctors.

"Come one, Granger. Let's get you something to drink," Malfoy whispered behind her, holding her elbows and guiding her away from the crowd. She wasn't able to see the curious glances from the audience as she was lost in her daze.

Reaching the fourth floor, Draco had her sit down in one of the chairs and ordered a tea for her, doused with a calming potion. Hermione doesn't seem to notice everything, her gaze lost. His little Teddy, in pain… Tears were starting to fall again.

"Granger, listen. I've talked to Aunt Andromeda. She said Teddy will be fine. He broke a bone but the Healers will fix it, okay? It will be all right. Stop crying." She looked up at him, too tired to express the shock on her tear-stained face but she nodded. Malfoy stared at her, contemplating like he was about to say something but didn't. And for a long moment, they sat there, waiting for the Healers' words and Teddy to be fine.

When Hermione, calmed down a bit and had sorted her thoughts, they went down and waited another ten minutes before someone came out from the room. The healer, a thin, gaunt man, told them that the child will be fine. The sighs of relief were heard amongst them. But Teddy will have to stay there for about a week. When Teddy was moved, he was still sleeping and his hair changing from blue to red to yellow and green. The Healers were alarmed by the occurrence but reassured when they learned he was a metamorphmagus. Teddy won't wake up, apparently, until four hours had passed thus some of the Weasleys went home. Molly hugged her and told her to visit the Burrow, she nodded. Ron embraced her in a giant hug too and congratulated her for the new job.

All in all, it was her, Ginny, Harry, Draco and Andromeda left.

Harry pulled her to the side and apologized to her but she directed him to Andromeda and Teddy instead.

"I-I did, 'Mione. I feel so guilty when Andromeda said it was all right, that it wasn't my fault. But it was my broom, Hermione! I just-" Harry said, rambling.

"It's okay, Harry. The Healers said he'll be up in no time. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have blamed you or the boys."

"I understand how you feel," he smiled. That is one of the things Hermione admired about him, the only thing the war seemed to produce after the misery it showered in their lives. He forgives easily and would smile at the littlest of things. Maybe it's because he had appreciated life more than anyone. "We have to leave though, work and-"

"You can go, Harry. Thank you so much, for rushing Teddy here." Andromeda said. A look of guilt passed his face and Hermione patted him in the back and hugged Ginny goodbye. After a few moments, they were out the door and the witch went back inside the room. She seemed to realize the people who were inside the area. Draco and Andromeda were talking at the side then the elder witch went to pick her bag up and smiled at her.

"Hermione, thank you, dear. But can you please, please take care of Teddy for today. I have to fix his clothes and the house."

She swerved her eyes around the room and looked at Draco uneasily.

"Uh-O-"

"Thank you, dear. I owe you one." And with that, she went out the door. Hermione looked at the only adult left in the room and gulped. For a long moment, she looked everywhere except him and moved to Teddy's side, gently brushing the child's ever changing hair. Even after hearing the assuring words of the Healer, Hermione was still apprehensive. With troubled thoughts swirling in her mind, a tear followed by another and another cascaded through her cheeks, letting out the pain inside her, pain for the boy whose mother isn't by his side to comfort him in his first hospital admission, whose father isn't out to buy him toys to cheer him up, whose parents won't be able to.

A tear fell on the boy's cheek when she lowered her head, briefly hiding her face and obliviously to the man carefully assessing her actions. Hearing a clanging of metal, she looked around and saw no one. Then hands rested on her shoulders, pushing her down.

"Sit, Granger." Draco said. Silence met him when she did not respond, staring at her wriggling hands then wiping her tears furiously.

"You look like a pack of bloody hippogriffs attacked you. Here, drink this." Her stare turned into a weak glare before eyeing the cup he handed. "It's a tea, dammit, Granger. A tea." Malfoy pressed on, obviously exasperated. Hermione sighed before taking it; she had lost all her energy dealing with worries and calming her mind-which failed every time she tried.

Putting the half full cup in the table near her, she idly conjured a blanket for herself and comfortably sat in the chair Malfoy gave her. Soon, her eyelids were drooping in fatigue but she fought to stay awake, afraid that Teddy might wake up and need something while she's sleeping. But still, darkness claimed her and she was dozing off within a minute.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was observing Granger's battle for consciousness. He was torn between smirking and helping the woman but he remained impassive. It was Teddy he was looking out for, after all. Granger can look out for herself. Merlin, she fought and survived the war. Sleeping in a metal chair doesn't seem to be a big of a worry. With that thought, Draco went back at staring outside the window.

Screams echoed throughout the area; screams of terror, screams of pain. Green lights flew few inches from her cheek and she ducked, firing a spell to where the jinx had come from. She was caught off guard when wand was pointed under her chin, the attacker behind her. The mark, gleaming under the lights of different spells, marred the offender's skin. She looked behind her, wanting a glimpse of his face. But a hood blocked her sight.

"Don't move," a harsh, masculine voice commanded before taking her wand. She tried elbowing him, hitting air instead. "I said don't move. Do you want to die, Granger?"

She remained calm although her breathing betrayed her, showing her fear and racing heart then desperately tried to be released, only to be held back by a strong grip. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn't place who it was.

"Kill me then," she spat, anger evident in her voice.

"Get out of here! You're on the top of their priority list, along with Potter and Weasley," he said, tightening his grip at her constant try to escape.

"Nowhere is safe anymore. We're in a war, for Merlin's sake!" She successfully squeezed out his grasp and faced him. But what happened next left her knees weak. An Avada flew straight to where she's been. The wizard pulled her into him and sent a killing spell to the Death Eater in front of him. She, whose sight was blocked by his chest, only heard him utter the said spell. For a moment, she gathered every possible detail of who this person might be. He was a good foot taller than her; she realized that is the only thing she can take. No matter her struggle to look up his face, his hand place on her head would push her down. Then they were walking fast, towards the ruins where he would leave her when a column not far from them exploded, sending rubbles towards them. She felt one hit her, causing her vision to blur, patches of black began forming.

She remembered being lied down behind the fallen stones, hiding them from view and harm.

"Hermione!" Harry…

"'Mione! Where are you!" She gave a small smile. It was Ron, they were looking for her. She wanted to shout that she's here but she couldn't. She couldn't. There was a throbbing pain on the back of her head. And a tear escaped her. She saw how the man looked behind him then to her, worry creased on his forehead but the rest of his face still hidden in the darkness. He pulled out a vial on his robes and had her drink it. Moments after, her vision improved and the pain became a dull throb. She tried to sit but was pushed back. He seemed to do that a lot, push her.

Then he looked up and she saw it, the moon eliminated it. He shook her.

"Granger-" She briefly opened her eyes; the last thing she saw of him was silver.

His voice seemed to grow louder, clearer and then shaking became harder. Hermione woke up with a scream. And with the window unblocked, the moon shone inside and her horror grew when she those silver eyes again.


End file.
